


Chocolate Star

by Steangine



Series: Star(bucks) [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Starbucks AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Aomine is in LA and he doesn't speak a single word of English. Even getting a hot chocolate is a mess for him. But he's lucky enough to meet someone who speaks Japanese.





	Chocolate Star

**Author's Note:**

> Fall is near, I needed some fluff and a photo of a friend of mine at Starbucks made the rest (we don't have Starbucks where I live)

Aomine Daiki couldn’t speak a single word of English. At least, he could, but with many many difficulties and a lot of embarrassment as a decoration. He regretted he hadn’t even tried back then during high school. But he would have never thought it would have come in handy for real. But he actually managed to get into the basketball team he has spotted in Tokyo and was actually called to play in Los Angeles during his second year in college.

Now his days were busy. He had training, lessons of English and self-study to keep on with his college’s program. He always found time to argue with Kagami Taiga, the only other Japanese on the team, his roommate and the most unbearable human being Daiki had ever crossed path with – even if he spent more time with him than with any other member of the team and deep down he almost admitted he probably enjoyed his company.

Taiga was an idiot and Daiki easily defeated him in their first one-on-one. Since then, Taiga always wanted to play against Daiki and train alongside him. Daiki said it was annoying, but the presence of someone who had his same level of stamina and shared his same love for basketball was an endless fuel that made him discover again the pleasure of staying on the court. Being the strongest wasn’t cool when everyone gave up in front of you and didn’t even try, he realized during middle school. Taiga, on the contrary, tried. Sometimes he tried too much.

And in that period he tried so much he caught a cold.

“Idiots usually don’t catch the cold.”

Daiki commented before leaving their room to abandon what had turned into a resort for viruses. He didn’t want to catch a cold himself, so he planned to spend less time as possible into the room. But it was troublesome. He usually spent his few free time with Taiga , because _he_ was the one who grew up in LA and _he_ knew where to  go.

As he left the dormitory, he realized it was unusually cold to walk around. Not cold, but humid, and his jacket wasn’t enough to make him feel warm. So, he entered the first Starbucks he found.

What at first seemed like a brilliant idea, turned into a plan sprinkled with problems. The first and the main one was his lack of competence in creating appropriate sentences in English. He passed for a while the age when his brain could have been stuffed with knowledge and it would have absorbed it all like a sponge and he had no knack for learning a foreign language. Daiki walked to the counter and regretted he hadn’t paid more attention in English class at least in high school.

He tried to take time faking interest in the new Autumn drinks, but he was actually preparing some fixed sentences that would have fitted a typical and basic interaction. He prayed the interlocutor wouldn’t have started asking where he was from, as it happened the last time. But the last time he had Taiga covering his back – and showing serious puzzlement in front of his lack of skills in English.

“ _Hello._ ”

A thin voice surprised him. Daiki noticed there was a small employee behind the register, who was giving him a plain uninterested look.

“ _Hello_.” First step cleared. “ _I want a hot chocolate with whipped cream. Please._ ” He added the _please_ at last, but he was so proud he managed to phrase a decent sentence that he didn’t mind his terrible pronunciation.

“ _Tall, Grande, Venti or Trenta?_”

Daiki replied immediately. “ _Grande_.” And he had the exact amount of money. Nothing could be wrong.

“ _May I suggest you a promotion we have for this Autumn? You can make a card for hot beverages and when you reach eight stars, one for beverage, you have a free hot drink._ ”

But, of course, every plan had his glitches.

“ _…what?_ ” Daiki looked at him with a blank stare. “I don’t think I have…” He started in Japanese. “ _…uh no. One minute, please._ ”

He was in distress. Daiki was sure the mumbles he was hearing were coming from customers who were wondering why he was taking so long to order and probably those who were lining up to the other register were fed up with the wait. Why did the employee have to make everything so complicated? He just wanted a hot chocolate to enjoy in a warm place where Taiga’s germs wouldn’t have attacked him.

“You’re Japanese, aren’t you?”

Those words sounded like the sweetest music.

“Yes! I am!”

The employee smiled at his enthusiasm and Daiki thought he was kind of prettier without that deadpanned expression that made him look like a lifeless mask.

“I was saying we have a promotion. You can have a card where we’ll mark every time you buy a hot beverage. When you reach eight stars, you’ll have a free hot drink.”

“Oh, that’s cool! Then I’ll get it!”

“Then a grande hot chocolate with whipped cream. Your name?”

“Daiki.”

That short conversation relieved him. It was like finding some Japan into the U.S.A., where he always felt like a stranger. While that employee seemed to feel at ease. Actually, he was the one who made the customers feel a bit down, with his big clear eyes and the set of regular greetings and sentences. He looked at him and realized he didn’t even read his name on the tag. He definitely would have.

“Daiki-kun. Hot chocolate with whipped cream.”

Daiki stumbled up and went to grab his cup. “Thank you.” He read his name written with a black marker. “Wow. You got the right kanji!”

“I heard you teaching it to your friend with red hair few days ago.”

“Oh… we were talking aloud, weren’t we?”

“Not really.”

The boy smiled again, his eyes darted away in a glimpse of shyness, and Daiki found it adorable.

“It’s nice having kanji to write your name. Mine is in katakana.”

“That’s easier. I love writing in katakana!”

Before a woman walked in front of him, Daiki was sure he heard the boy giggling.

“See you! Uh…”

“Tetsuya.”

“See you, Tetsuya!”

One of the customers queueing to Tetsuya’s register snarled something and Daiki was almost sure it was a complaint because it took him too long to get his order. However, he didn’t care.

That hot chocolate was tastier than he recalled.

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine is interested in Kuroko, while Kuroko had already noticed Aomine before and found him gorgeous. The one shot is from Aomine's point of view, but it's not difficult to understand Kuroko's mood (I hope).  
> I wrote this one shot in few time, because I wanted to write some fluffy AoKuro, even if it's pre-relationship. I love describing their interactions, even in the most common situations (aaaand Aomine is adorkable, I wanted to add the broship hints with Kagami).


End file.
